Baby Business
by trumpee
Summary: After leaving the Mafia and moving to Massachusetts, Mello and Matt are busy raising their new baby. They're the lead detectives for the American branch of L's new World Detective Force, and the newest members of a wealthy community. What adventures lay in store for them, with a baby boy that's twice as ornery and stubborn as both of them? Sequel to Baby Bargain.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**I'll just leave this here...**

* * *

Mello knew control; he had no control here. He knew power; he had no power here. He knew strength. Honor. Intimidation. Grandeur.

He knew all of these things; but none of that was applicable here. He was surrounded by strangers, at least two dozen, and he was powerless. There was nothing he could say or do to fix the situation. It was inescapable. He and Matt were outnumbered by a horde of people they couldn't give orders to, couldn't control. He hated every minute of it- hated the fact that he'd brought this hell upon himself, on Matt. He'd invited these people into his own home, and now he had to face the consequences of such a reckless decision.

He'd always hated parties.

It was January 11th, a date far enough from Christmas and New Years' Eve celebrations to safely host their open house. Matt had been stressing since December over menus and decorations, sending invitations and making phone calls to caterers. He'd convinced Mello the only way to start off on the right foot in their new community would be to host an open house, to introduce themselves and their son to the neighbors. It was more of a formality, really. This was a wealthy community. They had to behave as they were expected to. It wouldn't look right for a family as flamboyantly rich as they were to move into town without bumping elbows with the rest of the neighborhood.

That was what rich people did. They gathered around at parties and events, wallowing in their own entitlement. All of them content to eat expensive foods and talk bullshit conversations about stocks or fashion, reveling in the fact that they were wealthy even though few of them really wanted to be there. Such was the case with at least three of the men Mello was speaking to. For the past hour, they'd talked of rugby, yachts, the Fiscal Cliff, and were now discussing the various uses of steam energy in the 1800s, for some god awful reason. Mello loved history almost as much as he enjoyed intelligent conversation, but even he could agree that the talk was dry.

He looked over the men's shoulders, trying to spot Matt. Matt had no trouble socializing, a fact that surprised Mello. Usually, the man was a hermit. When the Impeeri had thrown balls or events, Matt would rather stay in and game than attend. But when you gave him four hours to show his son off to a pack of strangers, he blossomed into a social butterfly with no awkward silences or offensive words. He saw him then, sitting on the ottoman and talking to a group of women with Kyle asleep in his arms. They were laughing at something he was saying. A twinge of jealousy pricked at Mello, but he shrugged it off. He wasn't used to seeing Matt this vocal, this sociable. He was always in the corner, staring at his handheld and silent, while Mello made the sweeping speeches and addressed crowds with assurance and security. So why, now, was he having such a trouble with it?

"So, you're new to Massachusetts?" A middle-aged man asked. His suit wasn't as fine as Mello's, but it was very nice. Mello made a note to mention it later.

"Yes, we are." Mello said, digging into himself for the confidence he'd had months ago. Why could he command criminals easier than speak to a few dusty old men? "We grew up in England, and found Los Angeles' climate too unpleasant for our tastes."

"Well, I can't say that we get as much rain as England does, but we're pretty damn close." The man said. He, Mello and the rest of the men laughed.

"How do you like the people?" Another man asked. He was younger than the first, but still older than Mello. It must have confused them to see a man so young with so much, especially without a prominent family name. He'd already told them he was an orphan.

"I've found they're even more progressive and tolerant than I'd believed." Mello answered. He'd told them he was gay too. It came as a surprise to some of the party-goers, since no one had seen him or Matt since they'd moved in, but they didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, we do live in a great area for that kind of thing." The man nodded. "Though you are the first homosexual couple to move to our neighborhood. When you first made it known, I was interested to see if anyone would protest your presence. I am very glad that none of them were offended."

"As am I." Mello said. "This is a lovely community; I would hate to have conflict with any of my neighbors." He glanced at the clock on the wall. Three hours down. Just one more, and they'd all go, leaving Mello to Matt, Kyle, and tranquility. "If you gentlemen would excuse me, I'd like to check on my partner."

He strode over to Matt, weaving through their guests. It was a formal affair, and every person there had decked themselves in their finest clothes and jewels. Mello was used to this; when you had money, you showed it. If you were invited to meet someone new who was also wealthy, you put on your best to show the extent of your wealth. It was the upper class' method of sizing up one's company, learning who had what and how much of it. He stood behind Matt and put his hands on the other man's shoulders, getting his attention.

"Ladies," Mello said. The woman looked from him to Matt in awe, as if debating in their heads which was the more attractive of the two. "If you would permit me, I'd like to speak to Matt for a moment."

They said nothing, just blushed and smiled. Matt nodded to them and stood, leaning a still-sleeping Kyle on his chest. Mello led him to the kitchen, where they would be alone.

"This is a fucking nightmare." Mello complained. "It's so dreadfully boring, so uptight and courteous!"

Matt laughed. "You're complaining because you have to use your manners?"

"I'm complaining because those men out there don't know how to hold an interesting conversation. I've already shown them my study- they didn't want to talk about books or my work. I showed them your car- they didn't want to talk sports cars. The conversation held on by a single thread of will, because none of us wanted to talk but knew that society dictates we had to."

Matt smiled sympathetically. "Look, love. It's your house. Talk about what you want to talk about. Give them a lecture on Middle Eastern economics or something. You're a genius, show them that."

Mello sighed. "None of them are ever stepping foot in this house again after this night."

"What?" Matt laughed, trying not to wake Kyle. "You're just going to lock the three of us away, and never let anyone visit?"

"We don't need them. They're boring."

"Oh come on!" Matt admonished him. "You're acting like me; and that's weird. Lighten up! Besides, it's almost over. I think the Denecours are about to leave, anyway."

Mello's eyes lit up. "Once the first family leaves, the rest aren't long to follow." He smiled.

After the party, Mello sat in his recliner. He held Kyle with one hand and a bottle in the other, trying in vain to get the boy to eat. Matt had called the maid service to clean up, not that there was a mess, and sat on the couch staring at the television like usual.

"See?" Mello asked. "This is much better- just you, me and the baby."

"It is better. But we're people of society now, we have some responsibilities."

"You don't look like a person of society." Mello teased him. Matt had reverted back to his inner slob, slouching shirtless and barefoot on the couch. "People of society always look presentable."

He took his eyes away from the screen long enough to look at his clothes. "Fuck society." He growled. Mello laughed.

"Come on, son, you have to eat!" He said. It had been ten minutes, yet Kyle still refused to take the bottle. Mello felt a tantrum coming and had wanted to dispel it early, but it seemed like his son wasn't feeling cooperative tonight. "Eat, or you'll grow up scrawny and pale like your other dad."

Matt turned around and stuck his tongue out at Mello. "He'd eat if it were me feeding him."

"I doubt that." Mello smirked. "He's a bigger brat than you are; if he doesn't want something, there's no way it's happening."

Kyle's face started to bunch up and turn red. Mello put the bottle down, hugging him close to soothe him. But it didn't work, and soon the house was filled with Kyle's displeased cries. Matt hurried to Mello's side, cooing and stroking Kyle's face. They worked to get him calmed down, which took some time. Finally, though, Mello handed him to Matt to hold, and the boy stopped screaming.

While feeding Kyle, Mello contemplated the night's events. Their open house had been a success, with every family in the neighborhood coming by to make introductions and to socialize. The Denecours were their next-door neighbors. There were three of them: Richard, about ten years older than Mello, Liza, his young wife, and their infant daughter Emmaline, who was almost a month older than Kyle. Matt had shown particular interest in the Denecours, reasoning that they would be the family that he and Mello interacted with most often since they lived so close.

The McGillans were a large bunch, fair haired and pale skinned. Matt had listened intently to Arthur, the head of the family, recount his lineage all the way back to an Irish baron. The McGillans were old money. With them were the Delseys, a stern-faced marine and his pregnant wife, and the VonErins, whose ancestors had built a fortune during the industrial revolution in the 1800s through the railroad industry.

"Funny thing about that VonErin girl." Matt said, gaze never leaving the screen.

"Which one?" The VonErins had three daughters, each two years apart from each other in age.

"The oldest." Matt answered. "What was her name….Katlin..Katya-"

"Kasia." Mello supplied.

"That's it. Anyway, I don't think she understands what 'domestic partner' means."

Kyle had finished eating, so Mello passed him to Matt to burp him. They tried to do everything equally when it came to Kyle, to lighten the load. "She followed me around all night in that slinky dress," Matt said as he patted the baby on his back. "practically begging me to compliment her. It was shameless."

Mello smiled. "Did you?"

"As much as was socially acceptable. I told her that her dress was well designed, and that the color accented her hair…. I'm not good at talking to girls. Nothing I said satisfied her."

"You talked with Alice just fine." Mello supplied. He'd picked up a book and begun reading.

Matt sighed. They hadn't mentioned Alice in a while. He didn't hesitate to admit that he missed her, like he'd lost a dear friend or even a sister. They'd grown close during her time with them. But now all they had was a bank account number. "Alice was different. She didn't fish for compliments from random strangers, or flirt in the most ridiculous manner imaginable."

"So the girl was flirting with you?" Mello asked, amused.

"That was my point from the beginning!" Matt exclaimed, exasperated. Kyle had burped, and was slowly falling asleep. "She stuck to my side all night, touching my shoulder, my collar… completely oblivious to the fact that I live with a fucking man. That I _fuck_ a fucking _man_. There were people everywhere; watching the whole thing! Yet if I'd suggested we go off to be alone or take a ride in my car or something, she'd have dropped her fucking panties right there. It was awful."

Mello chuckled softly. "She's a nineteen year old girl, love. She's a mess of hormones and angst right now, and you're just the person to take that out on."

"I don't want her taking anything out on me." Matt pouted. "The McGillans have a son. Why doesn't she talk to him?"

"I don't know." Mello shrugged. "You're new. You're exciting. You look damn irresistible in a blazer. I can see why she couldn't contain herself."

Matt placed Kyle to rest on a blanket he'd laid on the floor. "I look irresistible, do I?"

Mello looked up from his book. Matt was smiling suggestively at him, red hair falling carelessly in front of his eyes.

"There's still a maid here." Mello teased. "And Kyle will be awake in less than an hour, I'm sure."

"Who says we need an hour?" Matt smirked, walking slowly toward Mello's chair. "I can do that thing you like…."

"Oh?" Mello feigned ignorance.

"You know." Matt said as he moved even closer. "That thing that brings you to your knees? That makes your legs shake and your breath stop….. that makes you finish in less than fifteen minutes?"

"You never do that." Mello said, still completely calm.

Matt was in front of him now, sliding his knee gently between Mello's legs and leaning his body over Mello's. "I save it for special occasions." He whispered against the blonde's neck before dragging his lips over the skin there.

"I see." Mello smiled deviously.

"You see what?" Matt mumbled, planting a trail of kisses from Mello's neck to his collar.

"I'm beginning to see what you meant about Kasia's shameless coming on to you."

Matt snapped up, annoyed. "Don't compare me to that desperate whore!" He protested.

Mello just smiled at him. "You're the one who's forcing himself into my seat. And not even caring that other people are here to see…..tsk tsk. " He teased again.

Matt sat back down beside Kyle, pouting. "That god damn maid better leave soon."

That night, after Matt had thoroughly exhausted Mello's muscles, they lay in bed. Matt was already asleep. He had baby duty at 4, when Kyle would wake up demanding to be fed. So Mello lounged quietly, mulling over the past month. Christmas had passed, and with it Kyle's first month of life. He'd started making regular trips to the agency, though they hadn't had a case assigned to them yet.

Matt kept in semi-regular contact with L and Near through email, but didn't know what the other two were up to. A major kidnapping case had been solved involving the Prime Minister of Australia's daughter, though, so Mello thought Near probably had something to do with that. He'd go in to work at the agency in the morning. There was never anything to do, but he was so bored he had to remind himself that not having a case to solve was a good thing. The clock on the night stand read two a.m., so he mumbled a quick prayer to himself before turning over and looking for sleep.

His secretary, a plump woman named Bethenny, greeted him from behind her desk as he walked to his office. It was smaller than he was used to, but he'd accepted that. He paused to talk to an intern, pretending to be interested in whatever sports team the young man was bragging about, then unlocked his office door. He'd had Matt install a security system separate from the one that came with the building, that only he knew how to operate. That way, even if someone managed to get the code that the first system used to unlock his door, the door still wouldn't open. If they didn't enter the second code within two minutes of entering the first, Mello would be alerted and Matt's cameras would begin capturing video feed of the entire building.

He walked boldly into his office. He couldn't help but feel proud of the path his life had taken- less than a year ago, he was a criminal. Now he worked for the government, and none of his enemies had a clue where he and his family were. He flicked the lights on, then almost dropped the stack of folders he was carrying.

In his large office chair sat a small man, with dark, curly hair and pale skin. Mello wanted to speak, to confront him, but his mouth wouldn't work. Adrenaline was rushing through his body, but his limbs felt like they were weighed down. He tried to look away, to move away, but it was in vain. He couldn't move, forced to stare at the man in his chair.

"He loved me, Mello." The man whispered. "He told me so."

Mello's heart dropped as the man's head exploded; and then he was falling, drowning, unable to scream for help or to save himself. His arms were flailing about him, hands grasping for anything to stop his rushing descent into nothing. Finally his mouth worked, and he let out a scream of terror and anguish as he jack-knifed into a sitting position on his bed.

Matt was there immediately, wrapping his arms around Mello's shoulders and hugging him from behind.

"Shhh…" He whispered, soothing Mello. "It was a dream love. Just a dream."

Mello was still panicking, locked in that state of consciousness just before his brain came back to reality. His breath was short and panting. He was sweating, and his heart felt like it would burst from his chest at any second.

"Shh babe. Calm down." Matt was rocking him, holding him tightly against his chest. "You're alright. It's alright. Just a dream, that's all."

Mello grasped the cross on his rosary, clutching it instinctively. Matt continued to assure him. After another minute, Mello realized where he was. He was still panting and shaking, but his eyes moved around the room, validating what Matt was saying. It was just a dream.

Matt was still rocking him, arms wrapped around Mello's. Mello turned half way and hugged Matt back, struggling to catch his breath.

"It was just a dream. You're alright." Matt repeated. He kissed the top of the blonde's head. He could feel Mello's heart beat against his chest. It was finally beginning to slow. Mello sighed, pulling Matt closer. He'd been having nightmares about his past since they'd moved. They were never the same dream, which was what upset him the most. One night, he'd be forced to watch Pierce bleed to death while Ron Gibson's voice taunted him. Another, he might see Alice being beaten and dragged down a hallway by her hair, or see Dominic's tears of anguish as he mourned over Rob's body.

"I can't escape it." Mello finally mumbled.

"Shh….don't worry about that." Matt smoothed the blonde's hair, gently lowering him to the bed without letting go. "Just go back to sleep. Everything is alright."

Mello's fingers traced the beads of his rosary as Matt rubbed his arms, comforting him. "Go back to sleep." The redhead mumbled with a yawn. He kissed Mello's forehead. "You have to go in to work tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's note: Ohmyohmyohmy. Look's like we've got ourselves a sequel! **

**But you all already knew that, right? **

**In other news, I have hired an artist to illustrate this story. That's right. Pictures. **

**My dear friend, the Magnificent Magdalen, our Lady of the Arts, has agreed to draw the more popular scenes from this story. **

**All of her pictures will be uploaded to my twitter account for all of you to see. **

**So if you want to see them, follow me**

**At FanFicTrumpee. It won't let me put the 'at' symbol for some reason. Dafuq. **

**Anyway, if you find a scene you'd like to see illustrated, tweet me about it. I'll do my best to get it done. Right now, Magdalen is working on some art from the first story. They will be posted as soon as I get them. **

**Remember to review, and to follow me! **

**trumpee~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here's chapter two, guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's nice to see all the old usernames from the first story sticking with me. **

* * *

If there was one thing Matt hated more than unnecessary film reboots, it was unnecessary video game reboots.

"All I'm saying is," he ranted as he warmed Kyle's bottle, "they could have made a new game without completely revamping every fucking thing." It was eight a.m., time for Mello to get ready for work and Kyle to have breakfast.

"You realize I have no idea what you're talking about, right?" Mello chuckled. It was adorable and slightly pathetic the way Matt could get worked up over his games. A shrill cry came from the nursery. "Looks like he's up."

Matt placed the prepared bottle on the table near Mello's plate. He'd woken early and prepared Mello's breakfast as well. Fatherhood had practically eliminated his laziness- he woke before noon and went to bed at a normal time now, and only gamed half as obsessively as he used to. This new sleep schedule was much more comfortable for Mello, who didn't have to wait up until two a.m. for Matt to come to bed.

"You don't understand." Matt said, carrying Kyle into the kitchen. The baby was lively this morning, fussing in his arms but not throwing a tantrum. "They fucking ruined everything, all for fan service."

"I told you I didn't understand." Mello shook his head and reached for Kyle.

"Not yet, babe." Matt said, moving the baby away from Mello's reach. "He needs changed."

"I can do that." Mello protested.

"I don't think so." Matt asserted. "You're in a suit."

Mello thought that over. "Hmm…well alright, suit yourself. You can have the dirty diaper all to yourself."

"On second thought, you can do it if you want." Matt laughed.

"Nah, I'm perfectly confident in your abilities."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I can see why they would do this. He's definitely hotter like that, with the haircut and the abs and all that shit. But his character is completely ruined."

"You're talking about the game again?" Mello sighed.

"And his attitude!" Matt growled. "I mean, he was always kind of a douchebag. But now he's just a dick."

"How dare they?!" Mello asked sarcastically. Matt didn't notice the sarcasm.

"I know! And now Virgil is practically fucking useless, it's easy as hell to get an SSS, and I can't go one cutscene without hearing some reference to his dick or all the women he sleeps with."

"Which one, Virgil or the guy with the haircut?"

"Both!"

Mello shook his head. "Alright, then. I'm going to work."

That got Matt's attention. All his thoughts about whatever game had offended him so harshly got pushed to the side for the moment. "Do you actually have a case?"

"You mean do _we_ have a case?" Mello asked. "You're on the team too, you know."

Matt looked from him to Kyle, who was staring at the ceiling quietly. "Hmm, go hang out with a bunch of cops with nothing to do, or stay here and lure my son to the dark side? You're right, cops sound much more entertaining."

Mello frowned. "You will come when we have a case, won't you?"

"Of course." Matt assured him. "But I don't think that's going to happen any time soon."

"The guys at headquarters are starting to ask why you haven't made a visit."

"Did you tell them we're together?"

"No."

"Then there's no reason they should expect me to show up just because you did."

"I suppose."

"Besides, no one there knows that we're the detectives L sent. That would kind of violate the whole 'anonymous detective' thing he has going. Why go there and pretend to be our own representatives? L doesn't go to Interpol meetings pretending to be Watari."

"I like to take a hands-on approach." Mello stated. "You know that."

"Yeah…" Matt shifted Kyle from one arm to the other. "Do you think I should show up, just to stop the talk?"

"It might be best." Mello said, picking up his briefcase. "We'll talk about it later. I'm going to be late."

"Oh no, you'd better get going!" Matt teased. "Wouldn't want to miss any of that thrilling investigating going on there."

Mello rolled his eyes at him. Matt walked with him to the door, carrying Kyle. He hugged him goodbye and kissed Kyle on the head, then smoothed the baby's wild blonde hair down with his palm. "Remember to call me if anything happens." Mello said, stepping outside.

"Likewise." Matt said. "If we don't get any cases soon, I'm going to go rob a bank or hack the White House or something."

Mello laughed. "I love you." He said.

"Love you too, babe." Matt called. He watched Mello walk into the garage and then come speeding out on his motorcycle, disappearing down the road after a few minutes. "Alright, Kyle." Matt said. "Let's go finish that insult to the franchise."

At work, it was as dull as usual, the same discussion about decades-old unsolved cases, or the debate about whether they should offer services to ongoing investigations. No countries had requested their assistance since the agency had been founded. To make things worse, the United States Congress was finding issue in the legality of the existence of a bureaucratic agency without official approval. Mello wasn't concerned with the politics of the matter, but it was unsettling to think that he'd have to relocate because of petty disputes over law.

The main conflict came from the agency's refusal to adhere to a specific party. Naturally, both wings of Congress wanted control of the new investigators and the two geniuses provided by L that came with it. The FBI was upset as well, feeling threatened by the agency's presence in general. All of Mello's attempts at diplomacy to them had been met with indifference and rejection, and the director of the FBI had declined both meetings Mello had invited him to.

It was a much different world, now. Before, if someone had rejected his summon, he'd just send two or three strong men to drag them to his office. He didn't like having to navigate politics with legality and legitimacy. But at least it gave him something to do while he wasted eight hours waiting on a case.

Back home, Matt alternated between caring for Kyle and swearing at the television. The baby now sat in a swing on the floor, casually lying there without protest. He was really well behaved, for a month-old. The other babies Matt had seen were fussy and irritable all the time. Kyle rarely threw fits, and did so only when he couldn't get comfortable or if Matt or Mello didn't see to his needs soon enough.

Matt found parenting easy enough, for the most part. Occasionally there were times when he was glad he had Mello to help, but taking care of a baby was pretty easy on the whole. Especially with one as easy-going as Kyle.

He growled in displeasure at the two characters in the game, who were having a petty argument about which of them was superior. He couldn't bring himself to skip the cut scenes, though, so he elected to suffer through every one.

"Yeah, well, I have a bigger dick." One of the characters bragged.

"What the hell?" Matt shouted suddenly. "The fuck, Virgil! There's a baby in the room. Watch what you fucking say!"

Kyle had turned his head to watch his father's outburst, a faint glint of amusement in his eyes. Matt was still glaring at the TV, daring the character to say another vulgar word. The camera proceeded to zoom in on a female character's chest.

"Man, I love this game play. Fucking innovative as shit." Matt growled sarcastically. "Am I supposed to enjoy that? They just wedged a camera into her cleavage like it was the fucking entrance to Narnia." He was griping like Kyle could understand what he was so mad about. The baby's silent observation of him encouraged him. "What, are they digging to fucking China? Pardon me ma'am, but your tits have just been declared imminent domain. The government has some digging to do."

His rant stopped when the doorbell rang. He cocked his head to the side, throwing the controller to the couch and rushing to his closet for a shirt. Then he peaked through the hole in the door, wondering who was visiting them. It was the Denecour woman, Liza. She had her daughter with her, the baby. Matt opened the door slowly.

"Um, hello." He said. He'd never really had visitors in L.A.

"Hi, Matthew!" Liza beamed.

"Actually, just Matt's fine." He mumbled. "Do you, uh, want to come in?"

"That would be great, if you don't mind." Liza said. "It's rather cold out here, and Emmaline has a cold."

"Yeah, come in then." Matt said, opening the door wider and letting her enter. "Do you want some tea or coffee of something?"

"No thank you." Liza said. Matt noticed she was dressed up, whereas he was in pajama pants and a tee shirt. Mello was right after all- members of society were always presentable.

"Sooo..Ms. Denecour…what brings you to my living room today?" He asked. He was afraid something he'd say would offend her.

"Well, I'm actually here on business." She said. "Do you mind if I put Emma on the floor next to your son?"

"Not at all. In fact, let me get Kyle out of the swing and they can, erm, play together."

Liza Denecour nodded. When the children had been successfully introduced, she turned to him. "I've come on behalf of the Mothers' Club."

"Mothers' Club?" Matt asked.

"We're a group of women who meet once a week, every Monday night usually, to kind of form a support group for all the mothers of the area."

"I see. Like Alcoholics Anonymous, I guess?" Matt cringed when he finished the question.

"Umm, not quite." Liza laughed. "We discuss different parenting methods we've learned, and watch videos, take trips….it's just a group to help lighten the load and enrich the mothering experience."

"Okay, that makes sense. What do you want with me?"

"Well, this may seem unorthodox," she said, picking at her skirt nervously. "and you're welcome to decline if you want, but some of the ladies that were at your open house noticed that Kyle's your first kid and have invited you to join the Mothers' Club."

"I'm not a mother though." Matt said.

She laughed again. "Of course not. But we thought we'd invite you anyway. Mello's welcome to join as well. Maybe if you join we can help you answer any questions you have about raising a baby. Emma's my first kid, and they've been really helpful with things like home remedies and keeping Richard and I in harmony while we raise her."

"I guess it couldn't hurt to make friends…" Matt said.

"Yes, everyone in the club will grow to be your friends! Every woman there is very friendly and welcoming."

"Hmm." Matt thought. Kyle and Emmaline lay on the floor, staring intently at each other's faces. Emmaline pursed her lips occasionally, and Kyle smiled briefly. "Looks like they're becoming friends." Matt said.

Liza watched with a smile. "Maybe they'll be friends as they grow up?"

"It's possible." Matt nodded. "I'll tell you what, Mrs. Denecour. I'll talk to Mello about your club, though I doubt he'll join."

"What about you?" She asked, scooping her baby off the floor.

"I don't know. It sounds nice, though. I might."

Kyle began to frown when Liza took Emmaline away, but stopped when Matt picked him up and walked Liza to the door. "Thanks for coming over." Matt said. "I'll definitely think about it. And pass my thanks over to the club as well, would you?"

"Certainly." Liza Denecour said as she made her exit.

That morning's reports lay unopened on his desk. Apathy had kept him from looking them over; he knew there wouldn't be anything substantial enough to warrant their services. Bethenny had brought them in almost an hour ago, and yet there they sat undisturbed as Mello reclined in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk, begging for the phone to ring. He finally sighed and opened them, skimming through the case reports. There were many guidelines for the submission of cases to him. Homicide cases had to involve either at least two victims, or someone of particular interest like a celebrity or politician. Exceptions were made only if the crimes had been committed in an unusual or noteworthy manner. Crimes like vandalism or burglary were all but banned from the reports, unless they could be successfully linked to a similar crime in another state. Cybercrimes had to have a broad enough scope to affect large numbers of people- a few cases of credit card fraud wouldn't be applicable.

The state police forces were also allowed to request assistance if needed, but many felt that asking for help would damage their pride. Nothing had come from the state polices yet, nor from the provinces in Canada. Mello sighed as he leafed through the folder. He'd only been here for a few hours, and he was already exhausted from boredom. Then a case caught his attention.

Suspected human trafficking in Mexico, with case notes dating back fifteen years. His interest caught, Mello read on- two detectives had disappeared throughout the investigation, until the trail had gone cold in 2001. A total of 19 disappearances had been linked to the trafficking ring, but no one had been able to locate the headquarters or successfully identify any criminals associated with it. The case had officially been shelved in 2005. Even better, the Mexican Bureau of Investigation's Unsolved Cases Department had opened the case a year ago, inviting independent investigators to try and solve it, if they could handle the risk involved.

Mello reached for the phone, buzzing his secretary over the intercom.

"Yes sir?" She responded moments later.

"Contact the MBI and get me the Unsolved Cases Department. And tell…" he glanced at the name of the intern who had submitted the report. "Nicole Ramsey to come to my office."

"Yes sir." Bethenny answered. "Will we be accepting a case? Should I contact….the detectives?" She said the last two words with a sort of reverence, as if she held Mello and Matt as celebrities.

Mello smiled. "Not just yet. I need to get some things handled first."

"Yes sir."

They discussed the case over dinner that night.

"It sounds intriguing enough." Matt said between bites of steak. "And it'd definitely give your agency the publicity."

Mello nodded. "I'm actually excited. The representatives from the MBI were more than willing to fax over all of their information about the case, and we've been invited to visit the evidence room whenever we need to."

"How hard of a case do you think it will be to solve?"

"Not very. It's too soon to consider anything, since I don't have the full list of suspects and case files yet. But I'm sure after we get all the pieces, we'll figure it out."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, until Matt remembered Liza Denecour's visit.

"The….Mothers' Club?" Mello asked, confused. "You're a man."

"That's the same excuse you gave me when I suggested we have a baby." Matt said, smirking.

Mello rolled his eyes. "If you want to join it, go ahead. I'm not going to stop you."

"I think I will then." Matt said. "You were invited to join too."

Mello laughed. "You know that isn't happening."

"Yeah, I told her that." Matt laughed too. "Oh, she brought her daughter over with her."

"Inviting young women into the house while I'm at work?" Mello fake accused. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that." Matt picked a green bean off his plate and tossed it at Mello, who deflected it with a quick swipe of his hand.

"Shut up, stupid." Matt laughed. "As I was saying, we put Kyle and Emmaline on the floor together and they seemed to hit it off well."

"Our son has made a friend?" Mello asked, smiling.

"It would seem so." Matt said. "And it's the clichéd girl-next-door, too."

"I'm sure that will go well for him when he reaches adolescence." Mello laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Drunken Strawberries had a good idea. She suggested I start a tumblr to share the illustrations with you all, as well as the twitter. So, if you go to **

**trumpeeisdrugs DOT tumblr DOT com (seriously, what is with the stupid doc manager and symbols?)**

**you'll see the new blog. Or at least my attempt at one, anyway. Magdalen's rough sketch of Matt, Mello and Alice is there right now, for all of you to see. **

**So check that out, and follow me on twitter!**

**But first, don't forget to review this chapter. Special points if you can name what video game reboot Matt (and by Matt, I mean me) was ranting about!**

**trumpee~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here's chapter three. I'm so happy that this fic is finally happening! **

"You need to learn Spanish." Mello said abruptly. He and Matt were sitting in their twin armchairs, lounging in front of the fire place while the evening snow fell softly outside.

"Uh..what?" Matt mumbled, half asleep. Kyle was asleep in the nursery as well. His and Matt's day had been unproductive and uneventful, with a casual run to the grocery store right before Mello got home that evening being their only notable activity. Even still, the lack of effort exerted had somehow exhausted them both.

"We're taking that case in Mexico." Mello said quietly. He seemed lost in his thoughts, no doubt focusing on the new assignment. "We'll be visiting Mexico in three weeks, it would be best if you could communicate with the agents."

"And having you translate for me would be unprofessional, I'm guessing?" Matt groaned.

"Two investigators have disappeared over the course of this case. If you found yourself abducted and managed to escape, how would you find me?"

Matt grinned. "I wouldn't. I'd wait for my big, sexy co-detective to come rescue me."

Mello chuckled. "You understand why I'm making you do this, right?"

"Of course, love. Give me a few days, I'll get it."

Mello nodded and returned to his thoughts, leaving a peaceful silence between the two of them. It wasn't long before Matt's quiet snores could be heard. He looked over to the redhead, who was slumped gracelessly in his chair. His mouth hung partially open and his eyes fluttered briefly. Mello smiled; parenthood suited Matt much more than it did him. The boy had a certain ability with Kyle, as if he'd become psychically linked with him. The minute Kyle would cry, Matt would know the reason and have the solution ready instantly. Mello, on the other hand, couldn't change his son's diapers without invoking the infant's wrath.

Kyle would accept a bottle from Matt without hesitation; much wailing and refusal had to happen before he'd take one Mello offered. Matt said that Kyle was just stubborn, like Mello was when they were younger. That was probably true. But if he was that willful at this age, Mello cringed to think what they'd have to deal with when he grew to be a little older. He stood and, leaving Matt's slumbering form in the living room, quietly paced to the nursery to check on Kyle.

Matt had installed a lullaby system in the crib, to play soothing music all night while Kyle slept. Matt would turn it on through the console in the wall whenever they put Kyle down; the music came from small, discreet speakers he had installed in the posts of the crib. Right now it was playing a slow, lazy melody deep in the bass clef. Some master of the cello, serenading Kyle as he slept.

Mello sighed. It wasn't often he was alone in his thoughts like this. That was usually a blessing, though. Rarely were his private thoughts peaceful. Even though he was nearly adjusted to this new life, the memories of his time in California still haunted him. The news had lost interest in the McAllen assassination, so he didn't have to hear about that every morning anymore. The nightmares hadn't stopped, though. He was reminded of something one of the leaders of the Impeeri had told him, when he'd first came to be the boss of L.A.- "If you want to torture a man, let him sleep. The ghosts of his past will do it for you."

Mello had thought he'd understood the meaning of the phrase. Until now, though, he'd never experienced it. Sure, he'd killed a lot of men. A hundred at least, over the course of his adult life. But never for personal reasons. Before that evening in the headquarters, all of his hits had been orchestrated for the betterment of the organization. His men killed people for money, or drugs, or territory- but never because he had to choose between his families.

Fuck Ron Gibson. The shot to the head that Matt had given him wasn't nearly as brutal as that man deserved. Mello hated that such a simple, low-class criminal had been able to get under his skin. To figure out exactly what would get to him, and exploit it so flawlessly…_and all because he had a grudge over a senator._ If Mello had ever acted so rashly over one lost resource, half of L.A. would have been destroyed before Ron even knew him; and yet, Gibson lost one senator and completely destroyed Mello's organization. It was humiliating. Not only was he suffering from the guilt of killing Robert and losing all of his men, but his pride had been crushed as well.

Kyle coughed softly, interrupting his contemplation. Mello frowned, pushing his thoughts away. He had so much more to focus on now. He didn't have to worry about coming home and finding Matt dead anymore. The Impeeri thought they were dead, and no one in California who knew otherwise was alive. _Except Dominic._ He thought. Even still, Dominic had no clue where they'd gone. They were safer now than they'd ever been. They even had the government's protection, as ironic as that was. There was nothing to worry about. With that thought, he returned to the living room to read over his case some more.

Liza Denecour arrived a lot sooner than Matt had expected. He was only half dressed, and Kyle was still in just a diaper when she knocked gently on the door, with Emmaline hanged over her chest in a papoose. Matt buttoned his shirt and opened the door to greet her.

"I'm sorry I'm not ready." Matt said quickly.

"That's fine, dear." Liza chuckled. "I told the driver to wait, take your time."

Matt stepped to the side to let her in. "I've just got to get Kyle ready. I'm about to stock the diaper bag and…what is that?"

"What's what?" Liza asked.

"That thing. On your chest."

"Oh, this?" Liza pointed to the object of inquiry. "It's called a papoose. It's really helpful sometimes."

Matt's eyes were wide in amazement. "I must have one." He said, absolutely enamored with such a simple accessory.

Liza chuckled. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry."

"Oh..right." Matt nodded. "Let me just get some formula…."

Matt couldn't contain his enjoyment during the Mothers' Club meeting. At first he was nervous since he was the only male, but the women accepted him immediately and they all adored Kyle. He was learning a lot from the older mothers, the ones who'd had a few kids. They were all interested in how he'd come to have a baby, and had all expressed their appreciation and respect for Alice's volunteering. He'd told them stories of Alice's pregnancy, and how he and Mello dealt with the first week of actually having a kid. They all listened attentively, positively interested in his story.

Then they discussed the benefits of breast feeding and doctor's appointments.

"Have you scheduled Kyle's first vaccination appointment yet?" The leader of the Club, an elegant woman named Barbara, asked him.

"They gave him some shots when he was born." Matt answered, shrugging.

"Oh sweetie.." She smiled, shaking her head. "He needs another vaccination before he's two months old. How old did you say he was?"

"A month and a half…" Matt said, feeling embarrassed. "We've just moved here, and I haven't set him up with a new doctor yet."

"Go to Doctor Andrews, at the St. Brigid's Pediatric hospital." Barbara said. "He's taken care of all three of my children. I can't recommend him enough."

"Okay. Where's that at?"

"Right in the center of Boston. You take a left at Main, onto the overpass. Can't miss it."

Matt took a note and slid it into Kyle's diaper bag. "Speaking of Saints…" He said, sliding the bag back under his chair. "My partner's Catholic. We wanted to get Kyle baptized or christened or whatever, but we moved before we could get it done."

"That's wonderful!" One of the women exclaimed. "My son was christened at the cathedral here in town. I'm so happy that you've made the decision to dedicate your son to the lord as well."

Matt blushed. "It's more Mello's thing than mine… but anyway, would one of you mind helping me set up Kyle's… erm..dedication?"

"I'll call Father Simmons in the morning." The same woman said. "My name is Angela, by the way."

"Thank you, Angela." Matt said. "I'm not really into religion, but it's been a pretty big part of Mello's life on occasion. I know this will mean a lot to him."

The other women in the group smiled. It was a heartwarming moment, seeing Matt go out of his element to do something nice for his partner.

"Alright, on to the next object on our list." Barbara said. "A new charity opened up in old town Boston, for unwed and teenage mothers. It supplies clothes, baby food, bottles….the necessities for raising a child, to the women in Boston who can't afford them. I was thinking that the Mothers' Club could donate some of our clothes."

The women in the group nodded, intrigued.

"I worked in the clinics over the holidays, as a favor to a doctor I work with. I met a lot of young mothers- some of them barely 17, many of them younger- who didn't have anyone to provide for them. This is a cause I feel especially passionate about. I've gone through my closets and taken out the clothes that I barely wear anymore, and I went into storage and set aside all of my kids' old baby clothes. I'm going to ask all of you to do the same, because it's still winter and these girls need clothes."

"I've got a whole section of my closet devoted to things I never wear anymore." Angela said. "They can have it in a heartbeat."

"As do I." Liza Denencour nodded.

"Thank you, ladies." Barbara smiled. "Also, the charity is planning a bake sale to raise money for diapers and baby food that needs to be bought. Our group project for this month is going to be baking as much as possible, to donate to their sale. They only have six volunteers, and all of Boston to provide for."

"Oh, this sounds like so much fun!" One of the women exclaimed. "I haven't baked in months!"

"I want to help too." Matt said. "I don't have any clothes to donate….but Mello and I weren't always well-off." All of the women in the room turned to look at him, surprised. "I know how it feels to lack the most basic necessities like clothes and food…I can't imagine what it would have been like to raise Kyle during that time in our lives."

Barbara nodded appreciatively. "Can you bake, sweetie?"

"I can try." Matt laughed.

The next day Mello stared confused at Matt, as he piled boxes of cake mixes and egg cartons into the shopping cart.

"Don't you think you're going a little overboard?" he asked. "Boston's a big city, but you're not the only one contributing to the sale."

Matt ignored him and continued to fill the cart. Kyle watched him work from Mello's arms, lazy amusement in his eyes. When Matt had successfully cleared the entire shelf of muffin mix boxes and cake icing, he began to push the cart to the checkout line.

"It's about time." Mello complained. "My back's starting to hurt from holding Kyle for so long."

"Oh yeah!" Matt shouted, wheeling the cart around completely. The momentum brought on from the massive weight of the cake mixes caused it to crash roughly into another shelf, but Matt ignored it as he sped toward the back of the store. "The papoose!"

Mello frowned, nearly jogging to catch up with Matt as he sped toward the baby section of the store. "The what?"

"You'll see." Matt called back to him. Much to Mello's annoyance, he continued to zoom down the aisles in search of whatever a 'papoose' was.

**Author's Note: Don't forget to review! It's really awesome seeing all the reviews from people who reviewed Baby Bargain. It's like we're a family haha. **

**Also, tumblr is the coolest thing ever. If you want to follow the trumpee blog for musings, rants, ruminations and the like, see pictures from the story, contribute in group polls and activities or just get to know me a little better, then follow **

**trumpee**

**is**

**drugs**

**.**

**tumblr**

**.**

**com. **

**Fuck the doc manager and freaking URLs. None of mine ever turn out right. That one probably won't work either.**

**Anyway, I've got some Sherlock to catch up on. So review the story and follow the blog! **

**Love,**

**trumpee~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yeah yeah, I don't own this, blah blah, chapter 4**

* * *

"This looks like the right place." Mello muttered as Matt steered the Camaro into the parking lot. "Pretty big for just a children's hospital."

"Barbara recommended it at the meeting." Matt said. "It's the best, she says."

"Those meetings of yours are proving beneficial." Mello chuckled. "I didn't realize we were such terrible parents until your club members started pointing it out."

"We aren't bad parents, babe. We're just new parents." He parked the car and they got out. Matt grabbed Kyle, while Mello readied the papoose. When Matt had shown him the device, Mello became as infatuated with it as Matt was upon first look.

"His first doctor's appointment." Matt said, proudly.

"It's already been over a month." Mello agreed. "I can't believe it." He looked at Matt lovingly and smiled, offering him his hand. Matt took it, and they walked, hand in hand and baby on chest, into the hospital.

Thirty minutes later, Mello was holding back an enraged Matt. Apparently the redhead didn't understand that taking Kyle to get vaccinated involved needles. Kyle was wailing in the doctor's arms, equally unhappy that the she had just stabbed him with said needles.

"Get your fucking hands off my son!" Matt was yelling. He struggled against Mello's hold, but Mello's arms were like a vice grip on his chest and he didn't intend to let go until Matt calmed down. "I will fucking knife you bitch!" The nurse looked frightened, visibly shaking as Matt tried with all his might to get free of Mello and hurt her.

"Please, sir, he's almost finished." She said frantically, her eyes boring a hole in the door. It was obvious the woman wanted to escape. "There's just one more."

"Touch him one more time, I fucking dare you." Matt's eyes held a murderous look. His face was red, both from anger and exertion. Kyle continued to scream as though someone was pinching him, and Mello was trying not to laugh at the scene playing out before him. It had been a long time since he'd held Matt back from exacting his wrath. In fact, Matt got angry so rarely Mello half wished someone was recording the situation for future reference.

"Would you like to go outside, Mr. Jeevas?" The doctor asked. "You might be more comfortable there."

"And let you two torture my son unsupervised?" Matt yelled incredulously. His battle against Mello's grip intensified. "Nice try, Dr. Mengele."

"He'll be alright, Matt." Mello laughed. "Calm down, you're causing a scene."

"Calm down? Don't you hear him screaming, Mello?!"

As if able to understand the amount of attention he was getting, Kyle screamed even louder. It had been a full three minutes since his first shot, and he was still crying. He stared squarely at his daddies, tears streaming down his face- which was as red as Matt's.

"Alright then, we're going outside." Mello said. He dragged Matt's defiant body out of the room and into the hallway, shutting the door behind them. They weren't outside two minutes before the nurse came out, carrying a whimpering Kyle. The horrid affair of the vaccination was over.

"Mezclar la mezcla de harina, agua, y el huevo hasta masa del pastel es suave." Matt rattled off randomly. He was in the kitchen, a cherry red and white checkered apron tied around his torso and a mess of eggs and flour decorating the counter tops. "Y luego Mello puede chupar mi polla, porque aprendí español de forma rápida."

He had invited several of the women from the Mothers' Club to use his kitchen to make cakes and cookies for the charity bake sale. Barbara, Angie, and Liza had come, each of them donning their own aprons. Liza had brought Matt one, assuming correctly that he didn't possess one of his own. Matt wasn't an experienced baker, but after half an hour with the women he was learning a few things.

They were impressed when he told them he'd only started learning Spanish a week before. Barbara was fluent in French, and Liza in French and German, so they were amazed that Matt was as advanced in learning as he was. They knew how hard it was to learn new languages; but Matt, naturally, was picking it up much faster than normal people.

Matt concentrated on mixing batter for cupcakes. He'd doubled the recipe, and was cracking eggs into the mixture when the inevitable happened- the shell shattered, dropping several white pieces into the batter below. His attempts at removing them proved fruitless, as his fingers just pressed them further into the batter. Now they were immersed, completely hidden beneath the cake mix.

Looking around to ensure no one was watching, he grabbed a whisk and stirred the eggs into the batter rather firmly, trying to crush every bit of egg shell into powder as he stirred. Surely they wouldn't be able to notice if the cupcakes were a little…crunchier…than normal.

Mello sat in the living room, holding Kyle and speaking with Richard, Liza's husband. One of Mello's eyebrows cocked right at the end of Matt's ranting and he smirked, but he said nothing as a rebuttal. Richard Denecour was attempting to comprehend Mello and Matt's jobs.

"So, you're like the FBI?" He asked, smoothing Emmaline's unruly dark curls to her head. The child's hair wasn't long, but it was defiant. After a few swipes, he gave up and let the cowlick stick up.

"Not exactly." Mello said. Kyle was propped up beside him on a pillow, staring disinterestedly at the white teddy bear sitting beside him. "We're more like consulting detectives." Mello didn't like talking about his job, what with all the secrecy involved. Still, he had to tell people something when they asked what he did for a living.

"I see." Richard Denecour most certainly did not understand what Mello was saying, but he knew the man was intelligent and refused to look any more stupid than he normally would. Matt's nonsensical Spanish babblings could still be heard coming from the kitchen, much to the women's delight. "Hmm…how about that Harlem Shake?" He asked, attempting to shift the conversation to a more easily understood topic.

"I'm not sure I follow." Mello said dryly.

"Right, of course not." Richard sighed, disappointed. "Um, I heard that the DOW was up."

"Yes, record high. That's surprising." Kyle had shifted his gaze from the bear to Emmaline, who stared silently back. "Of course, Matt and I tend to invest in foreign companies. Much more of a profit that way."

Richard's brow lowered in concern. "What about the domestic economy?" He asked. "It's that kind of private and corporate outsourcing that put this country into a recession anyway."

Mello laughed. "Such is the joy of capitalism, my dear friend. I am entirely free to do what I please with the money I made, regardless of how it affects others."

"I take it you're liberal?" Richard smiled. Their conversation was rapidly turning to a gentlemanly debate.

Mello smiled. "I don't particularly care for current politics. I'm from England."

"But you are a citizen, aren't you?"

"Of course. Just not a voting citizen."

"Don't you want to have your rightful say in our governance?"

"I'd rather the government stay out of my personal affairs. I can't expect them to ignore me if I keep interjecting my opinions on them."

"So you are liberal." Richard smiled. "I'm sorry. It's just that my father is a senator. I don't know much aside from politics."

Mello nodded. "It's quite alright. Have to pass the time somehow."

"You two could come help us in the kitchen!" Liza called out. The house began to smell like cake and sugar. Mello's stomach growled.

"Not likely," Richard laughed. Mello laughed with him.

"I don't look good in an apron, I'm afraid." Mello chuckled.

"It's tomorrow, though!" Matt protested. "It wouldn't kill you to help."

"I've already signed a rather sizable check in their name." Mello said. "I'll leave the cooking to the women."

"Fine." Matt said, returning to the kitchen. "Wait..hey!"

Mello and Richard both laughed. Mello decided he liked Richard Denecour. Kyle seemed to like Emmaline, and Matt was chumming it up with Liza and the women in the kitchen well enough. For the first time in their lives, Matt and Mello had other normal, non-criminal friends. He was enjoying this life, the easy life where his biggest worry was if Matt was going to spoil Kyle into an insufferable brat rather than if there was an assassin in his office.

"Oh, I just remembered." Richard said suddenly. "Liza and I are taking Emma to see the Lion King on Broadway, and we wanted to invite you and Matt to bring Kyle."

"Don't you think they're a little young to be sampling theater?" Mello chuckled.

"Shut the hell up, we're going!" Matt charged into the room. "I want to go! For, erm, Kyle I mean."

Mello smiled, rolling his eyes at Matt's pitiful reasoning. "We would be delighted to join you. Apparently."

"It's a month away. I'm sure Liza's already shown Matt where to buy tickets."

The bake sale was a success. The Mothers' Club's donations helped the charity greatly, and even gained the Club two new members. Matt was beaming, proud of his contribution. Mello stayed at home, enjoying the experience of having Kyle all to himself- something that didn't happen often. Kyle was content to sit in his swing quietly while Mello worked on his case, cooing softly every so often. He didn't make much noise yet aside from crying, but every now and then Kyle would grunt or stutter. Mello smiled. He knew it wouldn't be long before those grunts turned into 'dadas', and then into whatever foul words Matt taught him.

That night, Matt brought home a tray of left-over cupcakes. To Kyle's delight he was allowed to sample the icing from one. Mello scooped a small bit onto his finger and dabbed it in Kyle's mouth. The baby sucked his lips eagerly, opening his mouth for more instantly. It wasn't often that Matt let him have sweets like this; the only flavor Kyle knew was baby formula, so Mello would sneak him treats like this whenever Matt wasn't paying attention.

If Matt ever saw him, he'd probably get a lecture on the hazards of "sugar, bratty kids, and juvenile diabeetus," but Mello didn't care. These secret times he had with Kyle made his whole day, and made Kyle happy too. He placed one last scoop into Kyle's mouth before taking the cupcake to the trash, just as Matt emerged from the bedroom.

"I think we should get a new car." Matt said.

"We have a car." Mello mumbled, discreetly wiping the remnants of the cake icing from Kyle's mouth.

"A family car, I mean." Matt said. "My Camaro isn't exactly child-friendly. And don't get me started on your motorcycle."

"My motorcycle stays." Mello asserted.

"No shit." Matt laughed. "I'm not selling my car, either. Let's just buy another one."

"Just run out and buy a new car? Do I look like I'm made of money?!" Mello teased playfully. Matt laughed and sat beside him, putting one arm around Mello's waist and hugging him from the side. "What model do you want to get?"

"Something safe? I don't know." Matt smiled. "A minivan?"

"I don't think so." Mello growled.

"Oh, so you'll suck my dick but you're too manly for a minivan? Is that it?" Matt laughed, shoving Mello gently.

"That is exactly it. And don't say things like that in front of Kyle."

Matt smirked. "He doesn't understand them."

"He will soon enough."

Matt's eyes sparked mischievously. "Fucking shit bitch, floppy cock sucker."

Mello rolled his eyes, ignoring him.

"Cum drinking slut pussy drippy cunt waffle."

"Alright, you've made your point." Mello laughed.

Matt smiled victoriously and picked up his controller. "Hey Mells?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's that stuff on Kyle's mouth?"

Mello looked briefly, knowing he'd been caught. "Hmm….looks like formula."

"No, it's too thick for formula. What is that?" Matt's voice was tinged with concern, then suspicion. "You gave him icing, didn't you?"

"No."

"Mello…."

"Just a little."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Sorry I've been a while in posting. I've been busy driving my friend to the hospital. Don't forget to review, and follow me on twitter and tumblr. **

**trumpee**

**is**

**drugs**

**. **

**tumblr**

**.**

**com**

**Gettin' real tired of typing that way just so the stupid URL will show. Anway, go there for updates, musings, and news of my friend's cancer. There's a new #Wallpaper Wednesday up already.**


	5. I hate to do this

**I'm sorry this isn't an update. I know it's been a long time since I've updated any of my stories. **

**I've just got a lot going on in my life right now. **

**I'm not going to make excuses, because there really aren't any. I want to personally thank all of you, any readers that read any of my stories. You have each been my inspiration for many things, not just my fics. Every review brought me genuine happiness, and I'm proud to have gotten to know many of you through online communication. **

**But.**

**It has become apparent to me that I no longer have the time or the dedication to continue writing for all of you. My college work has become pressing and I've been appointed manager at my job, so I have no free time whatsoever to devote to writing anything not related to my homework. Plus the chemo treatments have taken a toll on my friend, and I'm his only source of transportation to and from the hospital now. It's just not possible, and as much as it pains me to I have to let this go. Especially with Baby Business; I've been planning that story for months and right as I start writing it I have to give it up. **

**I'm really, truly sorry that this is happening, and I wish there were some way for me to keep writing. But there's just no time, and I don't think there will be any time soon. **

**But I don't want these stories to go to waste. Honestly, I'd like to give them to someone- one of you, my devoted and loyal readers- to finish in whatever manner they see fit. I have three active stories right now. **

**So if you're interested, let me know. If I only get one response, I'll send my login information through message and that person can assume total, direct control of my penname and my stories. If I get more than one, I'll read a story from each author and pick the one I feel best suited for my stories. **

**If I don't get any replies before this Friday at midnight, I'm deactivating my account. **

**This was a heart-wrenching decision, but it is final. I can only hope someone else is interested in my work and won't let it go to waste. Especially not baby Kyle, who has so many more adventures to live that only need to be written. **

**So please, if you're interested, message me. **

**~trumpee**


	6. Hi

Hi.

So Trumpee decided to give me her story.

Insert mind-blow here.

...

Anywho, it is a great honor and pleasure to of been chosen and I promise with all my heart I will do my very best to give this story the justice it deserves, I look forward to stretching Matt's and Mello's universe more than ever for yours, trumpee's and my enjoyment.

I will post my first chapter by the end of this week and look forward to getting to know all of you.

Hope your having/had a wonderful day!

-Aiyana


	7. Chapter 5

Mello's eyes snapped open his eyes and gasped for air frantically, his fingers were grasped around the leather seat in which he occupied, it was hot, too hot. Confusion shot through his system, he was sat at his old desk, the sun beat from above and like harsh fog blocking his view, Mello, still heaving unevenly, covered his eyes from the light squinting his icy blue eyes trying to make out the distance.

He pushed the chair back, taking wobbly steps around the mahongy oak of his desk; he was almost blinded by the searing white all around him and began to call out.

"Matt?" He swallowed his mouth dry. "Kyle?"

He felt something trickle onto his palm, and turned, as his world stood still.

Kyle's lifeless body lay on the blood-stained desk, his eyes open and empty.

"No." Mello called, Kyle's blood steadily filling the room as a familiar voice laughed.

"NO!" Mello sprung up in bed, his blonde locks dishevelled and damp with sweat, his heart racing.

In the bathroom next door the shower was heard stopping, Matt entered the room, towel drying his auburn hair, casually making his way towards the draws to find a pair of boxers. "Did you call for me Mells?"

Mello smiled, masking the nightmare that had been his every fear. "No babe, just talking to myself."

Matt laughed, water droplets sticking to his cheek. "That's unlike you; anyway, I thought we could take Kyle car shopping with us today, Liza told me of this car place in town we could go to."

Mello untwisted his rosary that had wrapped tightly around his neck in the night and swung his legs out of the bed; he yawned and rubbed his eyes looking towards Matt. "Yesterday I thought you told me we were just looking?"

Matt pulled a worn-out striped shirt over his head, and puffed out his cheeks. "What's the point in looking if you're not buying?"

Mello cracked a smile. "But you have to look before you buy;" Mello stood up "anyway I'm going to go check on Kyle."

Matt crossed his arms childishly, now fully clothed, his damp hair red mused across his face as Mello left the bedroom.

"Every minute we waste looking is another minute of Kyle being in danger!" Matt called after him.

Later that day the family found themselves in a largish car retail park called "Auto Dealers", where Matt was arguing furiously with a cars salesman about the safety of their cars as Mello watched Kyle grunt and grimace from his pram, Mello tucked a wisp of blonde hair behind Kyle's ear as Kyle started intently at Mello's face.

The building was surrounded by glass walls and seemed modern enough, cars of different colours, makes and models stood gleaming and new each on their own individual pedestal, asking customers to take them for a spin. It was eleven AM and Matt and Mello were the only customers in the store, fortunately for Matt this meant he could cause a scene without much worry of on goers around him, not that that would have stopped him anyway.

"I already told you, I want one WITH dual overhead cams. I don't want the engine burning up with my son in the back!" Matt told the salesman, his frustration slowly building, as he pointed at a rather expensive model the clerk was trying to palm off on him.

The man's face turned about as red as Matt's hair and Mello swiftly looked the other way to desperately try not to laugh as the clerk flustered, tripping over his words, trying to combat Matt's knowledge of cars. To be honest Mello mostly felt sorry for the guy.

"Mattie, I think he's just a salesman, not an engineer." Mello said gently, pushing the pram backwards and forwards in a peaceful rocking motion.

"I don't care! He should know what the fuck he's selling!" Matt huffed, before he straightened his goggles. "Look this is gonna' take a while, go take Kyle for a walk or something."

"Alright, he needs his feed soon anyway." Mello said, "I'll go find somewhere close-by."

The sound of a bustling street exploded into the small café as a young couple entered, the boy holding the door open allowing the girl to enter first, bells chimed to signal their arrival into the store before closing behind them shutting out the noise of the town.

"You sure do like sweet stuff, huh?" Mello smiled as Kyle suckled more whipped cream from his finger, Mello was sat in the corner of the small café which sat a couple of blocks from the car retailer, he had ordered himself a hot chocolate with whipped cream, and the smell of coco was filling their corner. "Y'know Kyle,I don't even really like cream on its own, guess you're going to have to eat it all."

As if on cue Kyle gurgled in response to Mello's statement, Mello cracked another small smile, they seemed to come so easily these days, Kyle was just so perfect and tiny, how on earth had Matt and Mello managed without him? He felt like he could just sit and watch him forever, Kyle let him forget everything that had happened, as if it had always just been him, Mattie and Kyle.

Sometime later a buzzing sound came from Mello's pants; he flipped open his cell to see a text from Mattie and swiftly opened it:

*Got the car, meet me back at the retailer. Xx*

Mello raised his eye brow before he replied,

*See you in 20 x*

Mello wiped the remaining cream off Kyle's sticky nose before paying for his finished drink and leaving the café; the waitress smiled warmly at Kyle then Mello and said she hoped to see them again soon as Mello handed her a sizable tip. He made a mental note to visit again with Matt as he pushed Kyle and his pram through the chiming door and into the afternoon sun.

"So do you like it Mels?" Matt's grin consumed his entire face. Matt, Mello were stood just outside the retail park, Kyle snoozing in his pram, whilst Matt excitedly showed Mello the keys, or more shoved the keys in Mello's face, Mat raised his voice a little louder, excitement radiating from his being. "It's safe, got loads of room for shopping, Kyle ca-"

Mello interrupted him. "A SUV."

Mello stared at Matt in disbelief, to the car, and back to Matt again, he sighed inwardly. "You got us a fucking SUV."

Matt crooked grin grew wider. "It's... red?"

* * *

**AN:**_ Whelp, first chapter done. c:_

_It's a little short I know, but I just want to make sure that you guys want me to continue this story for trumpee, I'm more than happy to hand the story onto the other candidate if this doesn't meet your expectations._

_Until next time loyal trumpee fans!_

_-Aiyana_


	8. Chapter 6

"What if there's a fire?"

"Matt, I'm sure Angie and David won't be doing any extravagant cooking while we're out."

"But Mels, people are always forgetful when it comes to smoke alarms."

Mello smiled and moved the wind mirror to the left to have a clearer view of Matt's face.

"We are only leaving him for a couple of hours Mattie, he'll be fine." Mello spoke gently directing his gaze towards Mello through the wind mirror. "It's been almost three months; I think it's time for us to spend some me and you time together before he starts crawling."

Matt nervously rearranged his seatbelt from the backseat, looking out the window, the sky was a mixture of red, orange and pink, and the sun slowly sliding towards it's slumber.

"Plus don't they have a daughter that would love to have Kyle's company?" Mello mused, turning the car down a street.

"Yeah, I guess." Matt sighed. "Fine."

It was evening in Massachusetts and Mello had reserved a table at a nice restaurant close to the sprawling estate in which Angie lived with her husband and daughter. The dial on the digital radio flicked to 6:34pm as Mello drove their busty SUV next to Angie's grand home. _Not as grand as ours though_, Mello thought smugly, switching off the engine with a click.

Matt swung open the backseat door and jumped out, opening the door to where Kyle was laid sleeping soundly in his car seat, he smiled lovingly at the sleeping miracle before him then with a click the car-seat was removed from the front leather seat and was now being held firmly by the handle in Matt's hand. Mello went to unbuckle his own belt before Matt's hand stopped him.

"It's fine babe, I'll just take him to the door" The red head took a deep shaky breath. "No big deal, right?"

"No big deal." Mello repeated gently, squeezing Matt's hand.

With a nod Matt shut the car door and walked up the concrete path that snaked through a lush green lawn, his skin turning clammier with each step he took towards the door.

From the car the blonde watched as the oak door swung open before Matt could even reach to knock revealing a petite, curvy woman with shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair, she beamed happily and eloped an awkward Matt in a warm hug before swishing on her heel and ushering him inside with Kyle still snoozing in his car seat.

This was obviously going to take a while.

Mello sighed and rubbed his eyes unclicking his seatbelt letting it slide upwards into place, to be honest he felt more worried about leaving Kyle than Mattie did, he was pretty sure that if he went to drop Kyle off with Mattie he probably wouldn't of left Angie's house, though it didn't look like she'd be letting Mattie go anytime soon.

He looked at himself in the side mirror, and ruffled his hair; he really needed to think about getting it cut. The corner of his mouth twitched, God, he was starting to sound like Rodger; that was a change.

Speaking of change, so much had changed in both his and Matt's life in the last 3 months, having a baby was a massive responsibility, he'd always realised that, but what he didn't realise was that the biggest change Kyle would make would be Mello himself.

The frosty ego of a Mafia Leader had melted into the guilt riddled mind of a father, it pained him to think of the future when Kyle wanted to know about things his Daddy had done before his birth, it troubled Mello's mind; the things he had seen and done before his birth, he didn't want his own son being troubled and ashamed by his past too.

Mello sighed again, a little heavier this time, and reached for a chocolate bar he had hidden from Matt in the glove compartment behind the gamer's impressive car CD collection, he knew he'd get the lecture from him about 'Children copying their parents' if the red-head ever found his hidden treat, although Matt could hardly talk considering what a foul mouth he was going to turn Kyle into. Mello snorted gently and popped a piece of the milky goodness into his mouth and pushing the bar back into it's hiding place.

Tonight he was going to concentrate on Matt, they needed time once in a while to remind themselves why they loved each other in the first place, they were going to have a nice dinner, pick up Kyle, and with any luck go to bed without having to tend to Kyle's occasional wailings in the night.

Angie's door opened again and a flustered Matt exited, the two exchanged a weak smile before Matt trod down the path back to their rouge car, and slid into the front seat next to the blonde.

"She seems charismatic." Mello said putting his seatbelt back on and bringing the car back to life.

Matt laughed putting on his own belt. "You could say that."

Yes, tonight was going to be a good night.

"I cannot believe that stupid sheep!" Matt huffed from the passenger side, trying to stuff his hands into the pockets of his jeans whilst seated, it was 7:27 and their night was over before it had even begun.

"I know, I know, but there's not exactly anything we can do about it." Mello said through gritted teeth, irritation slowly gnawing his insides. The couple were stationary at a traffic light in, the colour of the light shining off the SUV, echoing the colour of the stop light in which they were stuck at. Matt turned round in his seat and laced his fingers on-top of Mello's own hand which was on the gear stick; Mello looked sideways at his lover with a tired sweet smile.

"At least we got some time together, right babe?" Matt said as the light turned green and took his hand away to let Mello drive back to Angie and David's house.

"Yeah..." Mello sighed, letting his eyes graze over the road as he re-mapped out the estate they'd just left in his head.

Twenty minutes.

That's how long Mello and Matt had finally managed to sit down together for a romantic meal without a needy baby. Twenty minutes of conversation not revolving around bottles or diapers, twenty minutes of it being just the two of them after three months. Twenty minutes of Mello spoiling the man he loved like he used to.

Then Mello's phone rang.

He was just about to hang up and put it away until Matt urged him to pick up, saying it could be about Kyle, however Mello regretted his decision of picking up almost immediately.

It was a phone call from Wammy's House.

* * *

_**AN:**__ Huzza, next chapter completed! _

_(Again I apologize for the shortness, I had to delete so much work before I felt it was worth of publishing. *bows*)_

_I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, before I forget I'd like to thank my new editor Eleanor-chan for pointing out all my stupid grammar mistakes, you're the bomb girl! OuO_

_See you next fortnight trumpee fans.~_

_-Aiyana_


	9. Chapter 7

**AN: **_Derp._

* * *

Dawn was gradually breaking over the peaceful town Matt and Mello were beginning to call home; the sun was slowly taking its trek upwards into the sky of orange and opaque yellow. Morning dew hung lazily from trees and grass, each droplet a fragile jewel that would dissipate to the touch, a dainty bird fluttered to its nest, settled in-between the branches of a medium oak tree just outside the couple's house and began to sing its cheerful morning melody.

The door of one of the many homes crashed open bringing loud noise with it causing the bird to splutter mid-song in shock and flee away high into the sky, a certain un-goggled man wearing an old striped top that had seen better days with a crop of red-hair and bluely-black smudges under his eyes shattered the peaceful silence.

"I mean, what are they even expecting us to bring?!" Matt exploded in frustration, his robin coloured bed-hair mused across his forehead, sticking up at the back, he trooped through their door bursting the picturesque bubble of the once still morning.

He was carrying a wriggly, whiny Kyle in one arm towards his body and pulling along a large suitcase with his other, it rolled bumpily behind him over their damp, well-kept lawn, he stopped in front of his car, dropped the suitcase to his side and began rubbing small circles in his son's back and hummed into his ear which began to sooth a frustrated Kyle tenderly.

Mello pulled a second suitcase over the door frame of their new home with a navy-blue backpack slung over his shoulder, his hair was pulled into a messy low ponytail and the marks etched under his eyes matched those of his partners.

"Yeah." Mello murmured, and after two messy attempts, locked the door behind him with a gentle click and trudged after Matt with the suitcase rolling behind him.

Matt turned, holding Kyle upwards so his cheek touched his own. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah."

"Are you a cock-sucking bitch?"

"Yeah."

Matt's lips twitched upwards as Mello reached the car, rummaged around in his pocket and opened the SUV with a click from his second set of keys, the blonde rubbed his eyes before turning to Matt and handing the keys to Matt for some reason in a daze.

"Wait, _what_?"

Mello was cut off by Kyle being pushed into his arms in return for the set of keys.

"Nothing babe, just get Kyle settled in his seat, I'll put the luggage in the trunk." Matt said, taking his orange goggles out of his own pocket and fixing them over his head before kissing Mello gently on the cheek and taking the backpack from his shoulder his hand leaving butterfly touches down Mello's arm and slinging the pack over his own shoulder prior pulling up the first of the two suitcases with the arm not holding the rucksack.

Mello held Kyle gently; his frustrated cries had turned into soft whimpers thanks to Matt's comforting, Mello brought him into a cradling position with one arm whilst opening the passenger door with the other, manoeuvring Kyle into one of three car seats Matt had insisted on buying, he began to secure his seatbelts as the infant began to drift in and out of sleep.

Over on the other side of the SUV, Matt was pulling the final suitcase into the trunk and slamming the door shut, the two had been called to England to a 'secret' location (eg. Wammy's House) to discuss a case that apparently Near had discovered was branched across the shared continents of his, L's and the duos.

_It's fucking typical, _Matt thought wearily, _first case and we end up working with that homophobic asswipe._

Near had decided he wanted for the three teams to group together in one secure location and work on the case all together in the home base of the orphanage, and of course Rodger had immediately complied and contacted each member from their locations, to be perfectly honest Matt was certain the albino had just wanted to use the excuse to show off in front of L, remembering back to the days back when Wammy's was their permanent home he would never skip a beat to do just that.

_Although_, Matt considered with a smile, _neither did Mello._

Besides, Matt hoped that Near was ready to deal with Kyle for a couple of weeks because of his arrogance, Matt's crooked smile broke out further on his face, for once welcoming a noisy outburst from his blue-eyed baby boy at 3am.

"Anyway, haven't they even heard of fucking Skype?" He grumbled to himself, reaching for the driver's side to be met with Mello's hand on top of his.

To be straight the man in front of him looked like, well, shit.

"I'll drive Mello." Matt smiled tiredly.

"No, it's fine." Mello replied, rubbing his eyes again.

"Mello, you look like a zombie from the hoards I spent yesterday killing."

"Love, it's fine."

"Get your ass in the backseat"

"No it-"

Matt put a finger over the other's mouth, opened the back door and pointed at it. Mello glanced at the back-seat and then Matt.

He knocked Matt's hand away gently and spoke. "Matt, I've killed as the head of a once mighty mafia empire and worked hundreds of worthless scum with nothing but my bare hands in worst states than this; I think I can handle a small drive to the airport."

Matt stared at the blonde man; trying to piece together the sentence Mello had just tried to string together.

The redhead coughed to cover a laugh before speaking. "Well as the great and mighty ex-mafia leader's partner, I am ordering you to ride in the back and get some sleep."

"Matt, I'm-"

Matt slipped into the driver's seat, closed the door and locked it from the button on the side before speedily sliding the seatbelt over his chest, locking it into place and raised his eyebrows at Mello through the glass of the car door causing the tuffs of red to appear just above his goggles.

Mello sighed and got into the back seat, dragging his own belt sloppily across his chest without another word. Matt moved the wind mirror slightly and smiled slyly in triumphant, he checked briefly on a now fully sleeping Kyle before turning the key in the ignition and letting the car roar to life, watching Mello lean to the side and place his head on the plastic next to the window.

He and Mello had decided more or less straight away they were not leaving Kyle in America without them, with a neighbour they had only known for barely a couple of months at that, and considering what happened last time he was left without them, they had room to be slightly paranoid about it, even if he _was_ in the care of a mob leader's uterus at that point in time.

Matt left their driveway and took the car through the winding estate until he pulled into a junction to a round-about, he had no clue how the other's were going to react to them bringing their child along for the ride unannounced, but he sure as hell was looking forward to their reactions, besides, if they argued they didn't have the facilities for a child of Kyle's age he could always make Rodger re-buy most of Kyle's things once they reached the orphanage.

After one exhausting drive (on Matt's part) filled with Mello's gentle sleep-snorting, as Matt liked to call it in his head and occasional whinging from Kyle when he was awoke by infrequent speed-bumps, the family finally arrived at the airport.

Matt unbuckled Kyle's seatbelts ready for him to be lifted out and rested his head on the headrest of his seat, closing his eyes, the back of his goggles digging into the back of his head. Maybe it was time for the orange tinted glass to fit a more manageable frame after all these years, they were becoming more and more troublesome recently, or perhaps Matt could even get himself some contacts?

The young man's eyebrows knitted together, 6 months ago he would have murdered the man who parted him from his goggles and now he was contemplating getting _rid _of them?

Matt sat up straighter, shaking away that thought and unlocked his own belt, he turned around to shake a sleeping Mello awake, Mello's eye snapped open and he sat up straight, whacking his head on the glass of the door with a loud intake of breath, making Matt jump.

"Ready to go?" Matt asked cautiously.

"Go?" Mello blinked confused, automatically trying to run his hand through his hair, and failing because of the ponytail. "Go where?" He glanced out of the window. "Oh right, yeah."

"So... when does the flight set off?" Matt enquired.

"Time?" Mello laughed lowly, a devilish expression spreading over his features. "Who needs to worry about time when I got us that jet we forgot about last time we paid a visit."

"You actually went and got us a jet?"

"Bought. I tell you Matt, Near's miniscule helicopter ain't gonna have shit on our entrance this time."

Matt smirked.

3000 miles across the ocean in a large, stately office located in one of the few orphanage's around the world built for the specially gifted two men sat facing each other on either side of a desk, the older man, his grey hair slowly starting to fall out with each passing day, was frowning down at coffee splattered papers. The younger of the two, with a crop of wild coal-coloured hair, was sat with his knees to his chest, slowly stirring a very sugary cup of coffee in front of him, eyes glazed over with boredom as he stared out of one of two larger windows to their right.

The greying man's frown deepened as more coffee splattered over the side of the coffee cup and splashed onto another sheet, unbeknown to the cups owner, the old man sighed and gathered his scattered papers and then tucked them away in one of his many drawers, out of the liquids way.

He spoke from a grand leather chair. "Do you think this gathering was necessary L?"

The bare-footed man sat on a swivel chair in front of him, scuffed his toes together and contemplated the question before drawling the man an answer. "Rodger, Watari tells me you're an intelligent man" He gaze crossed the man's in front of him. "If coming here was unnecessary do you believe that I would have travelled all this way? That would just be illogical."

"Yes, I- er, guess so." Rodger coughed, looking down at his now intertwined fingers, twiddling his thumbs.

Awkward silence slit through the air like broken pieces of glass, although it didn't particularly bother L that much and his eyes glanced around the room again.

"So, how is your latest case going?" Rodger tried.

"Confidential information." L's attention drifted back to the open window.

"Ah, yes, of course." A second cough came from Rodger, covering his mouth with a wrinkling hand.

The silence to Rodger was deafening, the only sound being the _tick-tock_ of the large grandfather clock on the left side of the room as time slowly dragged on.

_This is going to be a_ long_ wait_, Rodger moaned inwardly.

Without warning an ear-wrecking roar of rushing air ripped through the building's window and ricocheting down the outside walls, causing everything inside to tremble under the force, it like a massive tsunami of sound, outside the window a jet zoomed overhead towards a nearby stretch of field they used for such occasions as this.

"I see Matt and Mello-kun have arrived." The raven-haired man said, his attention turning to his drink before taking a gentle sip of his cup of hot sugar water with a drop of coffee.

* * *

**AN:** _Hip-hip-hooray! OvO_

_I've finally achieved the length of text acceptable on this site for it to be a respectable chapter._

_..._

_(I think x:)_

_Anywho, my editor was sick this week. Sad face. So I was unable to have someone look through my awful grammar for me, if you see any mistakes just give me a shout and I'll fix 'em, yessir! :D _

_(Even if I have read through it myself at least 5 times.. OTL)_

_Until next fortnight trumpee fans! _

_-Aiyana x_

_**PS.**__ You're looking __fabulous__ today, cut that hair and I cut you. Loveheart._


	10. Chapter 10

In a stately office, at the heart of an orphanage for gifted children, four rather peculiar men sat in four identical chairs opposite the current head of said home, one expressionless male to the farthest left had made himself sat on the outskirts of all the men, he was seated in his usual attire of pale pyjamas, fully buttoned up, while his icy white hair was flaked across his pasty forehead. He lowered his head slightly so the strands of hair covered his eyes and began to fiddle with a toy-robot resting on his knee. His right leg was brought up close to his chest whilst the other, which the robot stood on, dangled lazily off the chair's edge, his cotton white socks were stained a shade of dirty grey on the sole from his journey through the winding gravel pathway outside the home, he idly wriggled his toes.

"Near," The voice paused, the owner nibbling at his thumb in contemplation. "Are you certain that this information is to be at least ninety percent correct?" The man's black eyes slid lazily in their sockets to Near's position next to him as he spoke, his wild spiky hair matching the colour of his eyes.

"Absolutely." The white haired youth replied.

"How can you be so certain?" A third voice interjected, the owner sitting to the furthest right, his shoulder-length blonde hair still tied together just above the base of his neck. "To be perfectly honest I don't even see the point of us even gathering here, this operation could have easily been put underway using the forms of communication we already possess."

"There is a perfectly good reason for us to be gathered here, Mello." Near replied his attention remaining on his robot, lowering his voice. "Unlike you bringing that thing with you." Near facial expression remained solid as he jerked the robots arm a little harder than necessary in masked spite.

Mello sat up straighter, flames dancing in his sleep-deprived eyes, he turned his head sharply and leant forward in Near's direction and spat. "That 'thing' is my son."

"Your 'son' isn't going to help us solve the case" Near retorted his tone staying low and steady, his eyes refusing to meet Mello's dangerous glare.

Matt pulled himself upwards from the final seat violently, the chair bounced off the carpeted ground behind him, he balled his hand into a fist before sighing and letting his hand flex, he pinched the bridge of his nose and lowered his tone dangerously, his eyes burning holes into the floor. "To be honest Mello, I don't give flying fuck what that dipshit thinks," he paused swiftly, letting go of his nose he bent down and lifted the fallen chair and placed it back upright with a jolt, glowering over at Near.

"As long as I get some well-fucking-deserved sleep and we solve this bitch so I'm in America in time to sing along to Hakuna Matata I don't particularly care what any of you assholes thinks about me or my family. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go do the first of my two conditions."

The door slammed shut behind the remaining three younger men, all still facing Rodger.

"Hankuna Matata…" L mused quietly, biting his thumb gently.

Mello snorted.

-o-

It was early morning at Wammy's House for gifted children and rain was falling heavily over the household, thunder had yet to rumble but according to forecasts the storm was going to last until way past lunchtime.

In their current guest bedroom Mello was laid above the covers watching his son listening to the rain hit the roof tiles, Matt was still fast asleep and turned over unconsciously towards the blonde's direction and began muttering something incomprehensible, Mello watched his partner's shoulder rise and fall slowly for a few seconds to check he was still sleeping before a gurgle brought his attention back to the baby sat asking for his attention.

Mello's knees were up so that Kyle sat on his bare stomach with his back leaning against Mello's front of the blonde's thighs, the baby's feet just reached past Mello's belly button towards his chest, the man's hands rested either side of his son's fragile arms as Kyle stared intently into his father's face with sharp intelligent eyes, Mello lifted his right hand and brushed it along the child's cheek, admiring his son's eye colour, receiving a smile from Kyle's mouth.

"I told you they'd turn green." A voice drifted from the pillow next to Mello, Matt smirked to himself from under his duvet, his fiery hair spewed across his pillow with his own piercing green eyes trained teasingly against Mello's face, his irises only just visible from under the covers. "What time is it?"

"7:45." Mello replied, eyes still trained on Kyle's own.

Matt groaned heavily, sinking deeper into his pillow. "Thanks for getting up to feed him." He muttered into the pillow's fabric.

"It's fine" Mello said gently, his eyes glazing over. "I was awake anyway." He murmured under his breath.

"Nightmares?" Matt asked lifting a thin pale wrist and running a palm down Mello's arm, his fingers curling around his wrist.

Mello looked away from Matt and nodded lightly, not wanting to bother Matt with, in his own opinion, trivial things.

"I'm here for you babe, you know that right?" Matt whispered grazing his thumb over Mello's arm.

"Yeah." Mello murmured thickly, his eyes still not meeting Matt's heavy gaze.

The red-head sat unlatched his soft grip from Mello's arm and sat up properly, he decided it was worth leaving the subject for the time being, he yawned loudly and clicked his back before sliding out of the bed and heading for the en suite connected to the room, he glanced one last time at Mello who was playing carefully with Kyle's feet before closing the door behind him with a gentle click, leaving the bolt unlocked.

Matt sighed to himself and removed his clothing and stepped under the shower head, he twirled the tap, and took in a sharp gasp as chilling water collided with his pale skin, Matt rested his head against his arm which was propped up against the shower wall and closed his eyes waiting for the current to warm.

The case was going to be nothing but a big headache and Matt knew it, a new organisation was on the scene and had most politicians of the world under its thumb in one form or another, from threats of having family-member mysteriously 'disappear' to the blackmail of hush-upped secrets being published to the papers. The group hadn't revealed any information on itself at this point and their intentions weren't understood or known, all the four detectives knew was they were currently demanding complete alliance and loyalty from as many of the most powerful people in the world as possible. This was creating high tensions and shaky waters between countries already on bad terms to begin with; everyone was on edge trying to figure out who was behind it, and more importantly _what _they wanted, thunder began to rumble outside the bathroom window.

Matt jumped out of his daydream as the water suddenly burst out a stream of scorching hot water, he knocked the shower head in the opposite direction as Matt desperately twiddled with the shower taps trying to fix to problem causing the water to fly at a faster speed.

"Fuck this shit." Matt grumbled, his day already off to an in-_fucking_-credible start.

Outside the house the clouds grumbled louder and rolled ever closer to the house, darkening their colour, the first lightning hit illuminating a hunched figure stood at the gates of the orphanage.

The self-named Rue Ryuzaki stood in the midst of the storm, his features were faced upwards into the streaming rain, his black hair stuck to his face in messy clumps as water collided mercilessly with his thin body, the white material of his rugged shirt clung to his chest, the battering water allowing his pale skin to be visible through the thin material. An orange jumpsuit holding seven black numbers was tied loosely around his waist and his feet held two heavy black boots that were sodden by mud and travel, roots of natural hazelnut brown were peaking through his darkened hair, but were currently camouflaged by the dampening from the army of droplets above him.

His eyes snapped open, sharp red irises still looking upwards into the rain, admiring the heart of the thunder, his gaze travelled downwards to grand stature in front of him.

He smiled.

* * *

**AN:** _I have no excuse._

_I'm not even going to bore you with explanations as to why the chapter is so late, to be perfectly honest I think the shame I'm feeling after basically abandoning this story for about 4 months will hopefully make me keep to my fucking schedule and make sure you guys have your next chapter in a fortnight._

_Sorry trumpee fans. ):_

_-Aiyana _


End file.
